crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
CryNet Nanosuit
"Nano-Muscle Suits", or Nanosuits, are powerful and extremely versatile battle armour worn by a soldier to drastically enhance his/her combat and functionability performance, therefore allowing the operator to perform super-human feats. These suits are the pinnacle of Human technology and have the capability to rival the technological advancements of the Aliens. Modality The foremost function of Nanosuits are their ability to dedicate their energy supply to a specific function which ultimately augments and greatly enhances certain properties of the wearer. The nanosuit has four modes, which are as follows: * Maximum Armor * Maximum Strength * Maximum Speed * Cloak Armor Armor mode diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat and radiation. While the Nanosuit is constantly regenerating any damage to the wearer's physiology, this regenerative process occurs the fastest in Armor mode. In Armor mode, the energy supply of the Nanosuit only depletes in the process of protecting incoming fire or the effects of other hazards to biological life that face the player. When not under any biological threat, the energy reserves of the suit will ultimately return to 100%. Armor mode is commonly used in the absence of the need to use any other mode, as the protection it provides can be the difference between life and death when faced with unexpected threats. Strength In Strength mode, the wearer's muscular strength is increased to an immense superhuman scale. Thrown objects are thrown with significantly more force, melee attacks become much stronger and the user can jump superhuman heights, allowing them to scale rocky terrain and the like with unprecedented ease. Strength mode also enhances the accuracy of the users shooting by reducing sway and recoil, allowing the user to manage automatic firearms such as a handheld minigun with greater ease. In Strength mode, the energy supply of the Nanosuit is depleted when the effects of Strength mode are particularly called upon; there is significant energy drain when jumping and performing melee attacks. Shooting causes a minor energy drain. Inaction (standing or walking) in Strength mode will ultimately result in full energy reserves. *Strength mode is generally used to scale heights and can be used to gain quick access to the roofs of buildings. Use of Strength mode is also advisable when accuracy is critical or when performing melee attacks. Speed In Speed mode, power is diverted to increasing the dexterity of the user, allowing them to make quicker motion and cover more ground in less time. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed mode, and thus the user will still move at an increased speed even while in zero-gravity environments. The 'sprint' function of Speed mode allows the entire energy reserve of the Nanosuit to be diverted into a short but extremely fast movement. The increased dexterity of Speed mode also allows the user to reload firearms and prepare heavy weapons at an increased speed. Since the user can perform melee attacks faster when in Speed mode, the damage rendered from melee attacks in a given time period ultimately increases with Speed mode. However, Strength mode is advised for single, powerful melee attacks. When in Speed mode, only the Sprint function and melee attacks depletes the energy reserves of the Nanosuit. As long as the user is not sprinting, suit energy reserves will ultimately reach 100%. It is advisable to use Speed mode and its associated Sprint function when attempting long jumps or when ascending steep slopes that are too steep to scale with Strength mode. This is opposed to Strength mode, which is more appropriate for high jumps. Cloak The Cloak mode of the Nanosuit activates an extremely convincing chameleon-style camouflage that makes the player almost invisible. Also, noise created by the wearer's movement is drastically reduced. Only relatively close scrutiny or a sharp ear can identify a Nanosuit in Cloak mode, seen only by slight diffraction of the light passing 'through' the user, and a slight blue glow visible in certain lighting conditions. The Cloak, has an unfortunate side effect of its functioning, emits high-pitched noise on the boundaries of those frequencies audible to human ears, generally audible only to younger ears. Usually unnoticeable, a trained ear can however recognize the sound as warning of proximity to a Nanosuit user. The Cloak is a demanding function that ultimately reduces the energy reserves available, and therefore cannot be sustained indefinitely. While a stationary user can make use of the Cloak mode for over a minute, motion causes a much more rapid drain on the energy reserves of the Nanosuit; the faster the user moves, the faster the drain. If the suit's energy reserves drops below ten, Cloak will deactivate and the suit will switch to Armor mode. If you attempt to activate Cloak while energy is below ten, it will immediately deactivate and Armor mode will be activated instead. The shock of firing a weapon (or preforming any attack, such as throwing a grenade) is sufficient to completely and instantly drain the energy reserves of the Nanosuit, resulting in the immediate deactivation of Cloak mode and the switch to Armor mode. While Cloak mode greatly reduces the chance of an enemy hitting the user, any incoming fire received will cause direct damage to the user's physiology, as no power is provided to the Armor functions of the suit while engaged. Non-Modal Functions The Nanosuit incorporates its own radio equipment, allowing for hands-free voice and/or video communications. The Nanosuit incorporates an internal oxygen supply for underwater diving. The Nanosuit can recycle air for approximately one minute before it's energy starts to drain. If energy reaches zero, the user will start to take damage. It automatically recharges when the user reenters normal atmosphere. The Nanosuit also incorporates connectivity to a military network, allowing the suit to display critical information on its HUD. This information includes a topographic GPS map of the area, complete with objective pinpoints and descriptions and radar integration that identifies allied and known enemy units. Computers can interface with the Nanosuit in order to access this network. Also, information about the Nanosuit, such as the suit's and user's vital signs, can be accessed from the network. The Nanosuit is capable of recording audiovisual and environmental data, allowing the user to document whatever circumstances they encounter. It will also maintain body temperature if it detects critically suboptimal temperatures in the surrounding environment. The Nanosuit also has a special Binocular integrated into the helmet allowing the operator of the suit to "tag" enrmy units, amoo and vehicles forr future reference. This informaiton can also be relayed onto allied units. The binocular's most important quality though is that it makes the user be able to hear the lightest of sounds from far away giving the operator an unprecedented advantage in combat. The Nanosuit also incorporates an array of "hydro-thrusters" that allow increased maneuverability when submerged. This functionality permits the Nanosuit to move in a zero gravity environment by utilizing the gas of the atmosphere as reaction mass. However, the "hydro-thrusters" will cease to function in an airless environment such as space. The Nanosuit has a special defrosting technology. If the suit does somehow, under extremely freezing temperatures get frozen, the user of the suit can initiate the defrosting device and the suit of armor will be fully capable of movement again. To prevent Nanosuit technology from entering enemy hands should the user die, the Nanosuit is designed to disintegrate or "vaporize" on the command of a remote control, usually in the possession of commanding officers such as Prophet. The disintegration of the suit also results in the disintegration of the corpse inside, theoretically providing a way to kill the soldier for whatever reason. Transceiver Device The Transceiver Device is a device used in conjunction with the Nanosuit in order to overload the Alien Units. After Helena Rosenthal discovered a signal pattern used by the Aliens to prevent overload on recharge. The Device uses opposite polarity to take out the signal and let the Aliens overload. Being invented by Helena, it was installed on the Nanosuit by Joseph Gilespie. The Transceiver allows a person to send the signal through wireless connection via the Nanosuit. It is first seen and used in Reckoning, when Helena used the signal to take out 4 Troopers inside the Reactor Chamber. Later it used to deactivate the shields on the attacking Hunter, which allowed Nomad to destroy it. Finally it was used to deactivate the Warrior's shield, so Nomad could use the TACGun against it. There is a possibility that the Transceiver Device will be integrated within the new Nanosuit 2. The Transceiver Device works as a very powerful EMP Grenade. Armor Versions Crynet Nanosuit 1 The Nanosuit 1 was Crynet Systems' first experiment with powered armor exoskeletons, it could dramatically enhance the performance of the wearer and became the staple of powered exo-suits. It came equipped with the four basic nano modes that grew to become the standard for nanosuits. It featured a temporary re-breather that allowed the wearer to stay submerged for over a minute without holding his/her breath, integral night vision, and an on-board heads-up display and possesed thermal controles to keep the wearer comfortable in all environments. The suit also protected the wearer from harmful poisons including radiation and rendered tear gas useless. In the case that the wearer died the suit has a disintegration feature that vaporizes the suit and the corpse of the wearer via remote controle from the leading NCO, this meant that the squad leader could vaporize anyone he chose at a push of the button, an uncomfortable thought for some. Korean Nanosuit The Korean Nanosuit was created by North Korean scientists under the commmand of NK's top military advisors. By using the technology aquired from a captured US Nanosuit. They were eventually able to reverse engineer the tech and create their own Nanosuits. The suit on a visual scale is quite different from it's "superior" cousin. For starters the suit relied on more primitive nano "plates" (located on chest and back) rather than the hardened Nano-fibre found on Crynet's version. It sported a Japanese woodland camo pattern (rather that Crynet's black) and possesed a yellow-orange visor. It also rendered its cloak mode useless in CQC due to the fact that the suit made an electronic humming noise (while appearing in the campaign this was taken out of multiplayer for balancing purposes). Though the suit is inferior to Crynet's, it is still deadly and combating wearers possesing the suit should be taken seriously even by others possesing Nanosuits. Discovery of Korean Nanosuits It was revealed shortly after Nomad's arrival to the island that he combated "Nano Koreans" and had revealed that North Korea has successfully produced Nanosuits. Despite being called "cheap knock-offs" by Nomad, Korean Nanosuits are (to our knowledge) identical to American ones in terms of function, possessing all four modes (Armor, Strength, Speed, and Cloak). The difference between the two versions are their appearance, noises, and the protection they offer: the American Nanosuit is black and resembles the human muscular system, while the Korean version looks more like a camouflage battle suit with ceramic plating over certain parts of the body (i.e chest and back). American suits have red visors, while Korean suits have yellow-orange visors. While the American nanosuit is completely silent in operation, in single player if one moves close enough to a Korean Nanosuit trooper, small electronic noises could be heard. Finally, American nanosuits offer twice the amount of armour protection through the suit's armor mode. If you look at the health of US and Korean nanosuit troops in the Sanbox 2 Editor, the Crynet version gives the NPC 1000 health points, while the Korean version gives 500. Officers such as Kyong and Lee wear no helmets, and also have officer decorations of them. Crynet Nanosuit 2 The Nanosuit 2 is a vastly upgraded version of the Nanosuit 1 and Crynet's latest iteration to the Nanosuit. The new suit again introduces all the functions of previous nanosuits (plus some) but on a significantly more efficient and powerful scale. Like its predecessor the suit has four main nano modes (and others yet revealed) and can now store 20% more energy, is twice as light as Nanosuit 1, and is 32% stronger (not including strength mode). Hardened against radiation, EMP, and scramblers while possessing other unique abilities makes this the most powerful Nanosuit yet known. Anti-Nanosuit Weaponry The discovery of the Korean Nanosuits was a shock to U.S. military intelligence (for good reason: they're extremely resilient, requiring two sniper bullets to the head or four shotgun blasts at extremely close range for a kill), as evident by the creation of an EMP Grenade specifically made to target Nanosuits. It drains all the power from the suit, disables the ability to toggle suit modes, and disrupts the HUD during the time the wearer is in the EMP field. This field effectively makes enemy Nanosuit soldiers as vulnerable as any other grunt. Multiplayer Energy consumption of most of the Nanosuit functions has been increased for multiplayer gameplay (with the exception of Speed mode, which has reduced energy consumption). Tactics that may be fruitful in singleplayer gameplay may not be fruitful in multiplayer. Trivia *In both Crysis and Crysis Warhead, early in the game in village buildings you can find magazines with a US Nanosuit on the front page. What's interesting about this is that both the American and North Korean nanosuits are supposed to be "classified" and "unknown to the public". Gallery File:Nanosuitconcept-1.jpg|Early concept of the Nanosuit File:Crysis-US-Nanosuit-1324.jpg|Crynet Nanosuit 1 File:Crysis-North-Korean-Nanosuit-1325.jpg|Korean Nanosuit File:57928_NanoBrochure_final_small_8.png|Crynet Nanosuit 2 File:Crysis6.jpg|Alpha build Nanosuit File:345.jpg|Alpha Nano battling Alien File:Old nanosuit 1.jpg|Korean Nanosuit concept File:Old nanosuit 2.jpg|Alphe Nanosuit and Korean Nanosuit side comparison Category:Nanosuit